This invention relates to caskets or coffins and is particularly concerned with a casket lid formed, at least in part, of corrugated fiberboard sheet material.
The fabrication of caskets and casket lids from corrugated fiberboard is known, but some problems have been encountered in the fabrication of casket lids of domed configuration.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a novel technique for the fabrication of a casket lid from corrugated fiberboard, and the invention is particularly concerned with the fabrication of a casket lid which has the domed configuration not only laterally of the lid but also longitudinally thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide for such fabrication of a domed casket lid from corrugated fiberboard provides a lid structure of substantial strength and igidity, notwithstanding the formation of the lid from corrugated fiberboard.
It is also an object of the invention to provide for the fabrication of a corrugated fiberboard casket lid in a configuration in which transverse bridges or strengthening members are applied to the lid in a manner providing for use of the lid either in a single piece or alternatively as a split lid, i.e., in two pieces. This is accomplished by cutting the originally formed complete lid structure in the central region between transverse strengthening bridge members, thereby providing lid sections, each of which has adequate rigidity and strength.